1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to user interface control of multimedia output parameters.
2. Background Information
Multimedia operations are becoming a standard feature of personal computers. However, there remains a challenge of defining simple user interface control of audio and video output parameters. Prior methods of user interface control have been provided through software tools, implemented in the drivers of operating systems such as DOS, Windows, or UNIX. However, relying on software tools to provide user interface control places a large restriction on the versatility of the computer system. For example, if the operating system of the computer system is changed, the new operating system may not include compatible user control features. hI addition, a separate driver must be developed for the various operating systems.
An alternative to providing the user control through software is to utilize a hardware implementation by placing control buttons and knobs on the front panel of the computer and running wires from the panel to the mother board. However, this approach has the disadvantage that it is expensive because additional wiring is required to implement the system on existing motherboards, and further requires some modification of existing chassis. In addition, placing the control buttons on a front panel may not work well for computer systems in hard to reach locations.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a user interface control for multimedia parameters that is completely independent and transparent of operating systems, can be implemented on conventional motherboards without additional wiring, and easily within the reach of the user. As will be disclosed in more detail below, the method and apparatus of the present invention achieves these and other desirable results.